The present disclosure relates to a juvenile vehicle seat, and particularly to a juvenile seat adapted to be mounted on a passenger seat of a vehicle using the lap and shoulder belts of the vehicle.
Juvenile vehicle seat systems are used to secure young children safely within a vehicle. Often, juvenile vehicle seat systems are mounted to a vehicle passenger seat using the lap belt and shoulder belt associated with the vehicle. The vehicle lap and shoulder belt may be directed around the juvenile vehicle seat in such a fashion that the shoulder and lap belt provide restraint for the juvenile seated on the juvenile vehicle seat.